


Bucky's Baby Doll

by Prplprincez



Series: Bucky and Jessi [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Car Accidents, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Good BDSM Etiquette, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, caring bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessi knew she was supposed to be home when Bucky got back from a mission. She knew she was going to be in trouble now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a one-shot or more depending on how it is received.

Jessi hurried through the lobby of Stark Tower. She was running late and she knew it wasn’t going to be good. Bucky had texted saying they would be back at around 6pm and given her instructions on what he expected. She figured she had enough time to finish that book she was reading at the Starbucks on the corner and still make it back in time. After all, 6 was 2 hours away but time had gotten away from her. Next thing she knew, it was 5:55 and she was late. And Bucky did not like it when she disobeyed her Daddy.

As she entered the elevator, she tried to catch her breath.

“Sargent Barnes asked that you go straight to your floor Ms. Grace.” she heard FRIDAY say.

“Of course.” She replied. Oh shit, she thought. He was already here. She was hoping that she would beat him and Steve back from their mission but things were not going her way at this point. OK, just breathe.

The elevator stopped at the floor where they had their apartment. She knew she should hurry but knowing she was going to see disappointment in his eyes made her walk slowly to their door.

 

Bucky is sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace waiting for his baby doll to get back. He doesn’t like it when she isn’t here when he gets back. It’s not a chauvinist thing, him needing her to be here all the time cause he is the MAN. It’s about him worrying about her and when he gets back from fighting the bad guys, seeing that she is safe soothes him in a way that nothing else can. He can’t relax until he knows that Jessi is safe and sound. It doesn’t matter how many HYDRA bases they take out, threats to the world they deal with, if his baby doll isn’t here when he gets back, he can’t calm down. The thing is, she knows she is supposed to be here. It’s one of their rules. And she broke it.

He hears her footsteps outside of the door, slow and hesitant. He knows she isn’t looking forward to coming in, but the sooner she comes inside, the sooner they can get the punishment over. The door opens and he can hear her shuffling in.His eyes flicker over to her. Gone is the strong, confident woman he loves, and the precious little girl that she is when they are together is in her place. 

Her eyes are down as she shuffles towards him, her hands behind her back. He begins to tap his fingers of his left hand on his leg, the light reflecting off of the metal. He always uses that hand to do that with when he is going to discipline her, something about the metal does something to her.

“Jessi, do you have something to tell me?” he asks her firmly, once she is standing in front of him.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” she says quietly.

“Look at me and tell me what happened.” he tells her.

 

Jessi looks up at her Daddy. His eyes are softer now, but the firmness is still on his face. She explains what happened. It’s no excuse. She knows better and she is ready for whatever he decides to do.

“That is no reason for you to disobey me. From now on, you will come straight back here when I tell you we are on our way home. No ifs, ands, or buts. Next, you will get 20 spanks for not being here like I told you to be. And if you behave, I just might let you cum tonight. Understand?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Let’s go then.”

He stood up then, stretching some. Jessi ran her eyes slowly over him. He was still in his tactical suit, although he had removed all his weapons. He looked so sexy when he was dressed in the Winter outfit, her panties were already drenched. He reached his hand towards her and she took ahold of it. He quickly pulled her close to him, grabbed a handful of her hair, and brought her face close to his.

“Do. Not. Do. That. Again.” He told her right before he crushed his mouth to hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth. His tongue showing her who was in control as his hand roamed down to her ass, grabbing it tightly, causing her to moan. He let go and slapped her lightly as he pulled away from her. “Now get in the room and strip, Baby doll.”

“Yes Daddy.” she said as she ran towards their room.

 

When Bucky walked into the bedroom, Jessi was sitting on their bed naked and on her knees. He sat down on the bed and pats his thigh.

“Come on Baby, let’s do this. Safeword?”

“Red”

“Good girl”

She climbed off the bed and leaned over his muscular thighs. He moved her around until she is exactly where he wants her and then she put her arms behind her back. He put them in his hand and leaned down to kiss the small of her back. With his flesh hand he began to softly caress her ass, before he pulling back and smacking her.

“One” she says. She knows the routine, he spanks, she counts.

He continues to spank her, sometimes harder, sometimes softer, occasionally dipping his finger between her legs to play with her clit. He spanks her thighs and her ass and she is dripping wet. As much as she enjoys this, it’s the fact that she can’t cum that is the actual punishment. Finally she calls out twenty and it’s over.  
Tears are running down her face and she is feeling even worse for being late.

“I’m so sorry Daddy. I won’t do it again.” she tells him.

Bucky pulls her close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. “Baby, I know. It’s all over now. OK?” His hand rests on her check and his thumb wipes the tears running from her eyes. They sit there for a few minutes until she stops crying.

 

Jessi’s hand starts to play with the buckles and straps on his tactical suit, and her butt starts to wiggle on his lap. She is feeling better and wants more. She can feel her Daddy’s cock so hard under her and she wants it. Whether she gets to cum or not is up to him, but she has been a good girl, taking her punishment so well that maybe her Daddy will let her cum.

“Do you want to play now, Baby doll? You want Daddy’s cock?” he asked her.

“Oh yes please Daddy.” she tells him.

He taps her lightly on her thighs and she gets up and sits on the floor. Her Daddy stands up and before he can unzip his pants, she is doing it for him. He starts to laugh as he cards his fingers through her hair.

“Patience baby” he tells her as she tugs down his pants. Finally, she has his cock in her hands and she begins to lick it slowly. She runs her tongue around the head before swallowing as much of it as she can. He is quite large and she isn’t able to take all of it. She puts her hand at the base and begins to pump him as she bobs her head up and down him, her tongue dancing over the hardness. She could smell the sweat on him and his own natural scent that is home to her. His fingers are tight in her hair, controlling her movements, his groans mixed in with mumblings. She reached under him to play with his balls, and could feel him tighten up.

“Baby, I’m going to cum. You ready to swallow it all? That’s it Baby”

“OHHHH FUCK!”

She began to swallow everything he gave her, licking her lips when she is finished swallowing. She watches him fall back onto the bed, groaning.

“Damn Baby, you do that so well. Come up here. I have plans for you.”

She climbs up onto the bed and lays next to him.

 

Bucky loves how well she is listening. As he leaned over her, he ghosted his fingers over her face.

“I’m going to go take a quick shower. Do not move. I will be right back.”

She nodded her head and he leaned over to take off his boots. Looking back one more time, he pinched one of her nipples , then got up to walk towards their bathroom, shedding clothes as he went. He would rather stay in bed with her, but he is all sweaty and dirty from the mission and wanted the grime off. He rushed his shower and is toweling off as he walked back in the room.

“Baby doll, are you ready?” he asked her.

He watched her jump a little, he still is extremely quiet when he walks. “Yes Daddy” she replied, looking over at him.

 

He sat between her legs, resting his hands on her thighs. His thumbs slowly massaged her thighs as he leaned down to lick her center. He slid one finger in her, watching as she jerked slightly from the cold of the metal. His baby loves his metal arm. He was so afraid it would be a turn off for her but it was the opposite. The only thing he refused to do is use it for any pain play. Otherwise, when they have sex she wants it more than his flesh one. He loves his baby girl, kinky girl she is. He flattened his tongue and played with her clit and added another finger into her, curling them slightly. He wanted to make her beg. And it didn’t take long either. She soon had her hands in his hair, pulling it, begging him to let her cum.

He lifted his head, “No Baby, not yet.”

He knew she was on the edge, so he climbed up over her and taking hold of his cock, rubbed it in her wetness. He slowly begin to push into her, letting her adjust to his size. He heard her begging him, crying out “Daddy please, I need it, please hurry.” He bit his lip, then finally he was completely in, surrounded by her warm, wet heat.

 

When her Daddy filled her, there was no better feeling in the world. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed onto his arms, her fingers on her right hands running over the plates on his arm. It was an unspoken signal between them, when she grabbed onto him, that she was ready. He began to move slowly, leaning down to kiss her, his tongue moving in rhythm with his cock. Her hips moved up as he thrust into her, his movements becoming faster. She began to whimper more and she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. He reached between them and began to rub her clit and she knew then she wasn’t going to last.

“Daddy, please. I’m gonna cum. Please Daddy.”

“Yes Baby cum for Daddy.”

“OH FUCK DADDY!!”

 

Bucky pulled out and turned her over so she was on her stomach. He grabbed her by her hips and lifted her enough so that he could slide back in. He leaned over her back as he thrusted in and out, kissing down her back. He had one arm holding her up and one playing with her clit.

“Come on baby, you have another one for me. I want it. Give it to me.” he told her.

It wasn’t long before Jessi was screaming his name which set his own off.

As he rolled to his side, he pulled her with him, wrapping her in his arms. He nuzzled into her neck, kissing her sloppily.

“How’s your ass feel?” he asked.

“Sore” she answered.

“After our shower I’ll put some aloe on it.”

“So what can you tell me about the mission? “ she asked.

He told her what he could. She didn’t work for the team, she worked at the New York City Library so she knew and understood there was only so much she was allowed to know. And she was fine with that. Her boss knew who she dated and they were very understanding when she had to leave quickly or had to take time off. Actually she could do a lot of her work at home since it was mostly updating the catalog. She just loved being around all the books. That is part of why the rule worked so well.

After a few minutes, Bucky pulled them up out of bed and carried her to the shower. They took turns washing each other and afterwards she laid down on their bed as he put aloe on her ass. There was no broken skin, but she was his Baby doll and he always took his aftercare seriously. She would find sitting a little hard tomorrow but maybe she would remember the rule better next time.

  
As they climbed into bed, Jessi curled up into his arm and laid her head on his chest. He played with her hair for a bit and as he was falling asleep he thought he heard her say “I love you James.”

 

 

 


	2. When Baby Doesn't Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessi gets a little mouthy with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was orginially a one-shot and I was asked to add this chapter with them fighting. I usually don't like to just do discipline only chapters, the original chapter was discipline also. So I may just have to continue this story on.

Bucky and Jessi had just gotten back from a nice dinner out. He had taken her to their favorite restaurant, Artisanal Bistro. He loved taking his baby doll out. It had been a good week, no missions to go on, just lots of training and Jessi had been working hard at the New York City Library. They had actually needed her there this week. He really didn’t like it when they were apart but it was the way of their jobs. After dinner they decided to stop off in the common room and see what the rest of the team was up to. It was a decision they would later regret.

 

Steve and Sam were watching a movie but when Bucky and Jessi walked in they paused it to chat with them. Steve and Bucky got to talking about old times leaving Sam and Jessi to find something to talk about. Suddenly he hears his doll laugh. Looking over he saw her head thrown back and her hand on Sam's chest. The fuck? Listening a little closer to what Jessi and Sam are talking about, he hears that it is about her job at library but he isn’t too happy about the way she is acting. Continuing to talk to Steve he keeps an eye on Sam and Jessi. They continue to laugh and she keeps touching him. He can’t take much more of this. Standing up, he tells Steve they need to go and walks over to Jessi and Sam.

  
“Doll, it’s time we head up to our place,” he says as calmly as possible.

  
She looks up to him and nods. Telling the two guys goodbye, she takes Bucky's hand and follows him to the elevator. Bucky is quiet the entire time it takes to get to their apartment. Once inside, he turns to her, his eyes flashing, and took a deep breath.

  
“You want to tell me what the hell you were doing with Sam?”

 

Jessi can’t believe what Bucky just asked her. “Excuse me?” she asked him sarcastically.

  
“What. The. Fuck. Was. Going. On. With. You. And. Sam?” he asks her again, slowly.

  
“We were talking. What did it look like Bucky?” she replies. Jessi can’t understand why he is so upset. She talks to all the other the Avengers the same way, she doesn’t treat any one any different.

  
“You had your hands all over him, Jessi!. You were laughing and touching him everywhere! You know I have an issue with him. I come back and he is Steve’s best friend. Now you are all over him too! What the hell!”

  
“Hey, don’t dump your insecurities on me. You know how I am. That I touch people when I talk, it doesn’t mean I’m going to fuck ‘em.” Jessi cannot believe they are even having this conversation. Her friendly touchy-feely ways had never seemed to bother him before so why today she just didn’t get. She honestly thought he was past the thing with Sam anyhow.

 

Bucky is completely taken back by the way Jessi is speaking to him. He runs his hand through his hair and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. He walks towards her until they are standing so close that she needs to tilt her head back to look at his face. He reaches up with his left hand and slides his metal fingers across her check. 

“Little girl, I think you are forgetting who you are talking to. I do not mind you disagreeing with me or standing up for yourself. But you will not disrespect me with either your words or your tone of voice. Nor will you disregard mine nor anybody else’s feelings. And THAT is exactly what you are doing. Now before this gets out of control, I’m putting a stop to it. We will continue this discussion later, but for now I think you need an attitude adjustment. Hmm?”

  
Jessi looked up at him, her green eyes wide with realization of what she had done. “Yes Daddy.”

  
Before she had a chance to realize what had happened, Bucky had the fingers of his right hand in her hair, gasping it tightly. He hears her gasp with surprise and he starts to push her towards their room. When they were in front of the bed he let go of her hair.

  
“Look at me,” he demanded.

  
When she was turned around, facing him, he asked her what he always did, the sentence that always signaled the beginning of a scene.

  
“Doll, what’s your safeword?”

  
“Red.”

  
“Good girl. Since you seem to have forgotten how to talk to Daddy today, you will not be cumming. Do not even ask me, ‘cause my answer will be no and then I will have to add a spank to that ass, do you understand me?”

  
“Yes Daddy,” she replied.

  
“You are so mouthy today but I think you can find something better to do with that mouth.”

 

Jessi knew she was getting off easy. She really had let her mouth run away from her. She knew Bucky was insecure about Sam, where he stood with Steve as friends sometimes and her reaction was uncalled for. She needed to be more supportive of him and instead she acted like a shrew. That she was only being denied to cum was a light punishment. She needed to show him how good she could be.

  
She got down onto her knees and looked up to him, waiting for permission to proceed. When he nods, she unbuttons his jeans and slides his zipper down. He is already hard and she leans over and kisses him through his boxers. Kissing him up and down his hardness, she pulls his jeans down so she can tease his balls. She feels his hand in her hair, combing his fingers through it, his hips beginning to thrust towards her face.

  
“You’re such a lil tease baby. Come on, show me what that mouth can really do,” he says.

  
Pulling his boxers down just enough to expose his cockhead, she leaned over and ran her tongue over it before pulling it into her mouth. Her tongue and mouth concentrated just on it for a few minutes before Bucky groaned.

  
“Little girl, I know you can take more! Stop your teasing and get busy.”

  
She smiled around him and pulled his boxers down. Once he is fully exposed to her, she takes as much of him in her mouth as she can. With one hand playing with his balls, the other stroking the part of him she can’t fit into her mouth and her tongue playing over his cock she soon had him groaning. She would work him up good and then slow down, removing her hands and just using her mouth on him. She went back and forth between the two, teasing him until he finally took his hands and held her head still.

  
“Fuck girl, your such a tease. I’m gonna cum so hard you’ll be tasting me for days.”

  
He thrust a few more times and then shot ropes of cum into her throat.

When he was finished, he sat down on the bed and reached his hand down for her. “Come on up here baby, I need to unwrap you.”

Jessi took his hand and he pulled her up onto his lap. She was wearing a halter dress today so he just pulled on the ties holder it up and down came the top. Her tits are glorious. They are a handful each and he suddenly decides that he needs to fuck them. He pushes them up and flicks one nipple with his finger while sucking the other into his mouth. He switches back and forth between the two until she is moaning with her head thrown back.

  
Picking her up he lays her down on the bed and pulls her dress completely off of her. She’s not wearing any panties, like the good little girl she is. When they go out in public, one of his rules is no panties. Bucky wants to be able to get to that pussy as quick as possible. He climbs over her, his thighs placed outside of her chest. Kissing her, he sighs into her mouth. He finds such love and peace in her arms. Pulling away from her lips, he reaches for the bottle of lube they keep in the nightstand. Flipping it open, he put some in the valley between her breasts. She pushes them together for him and he slid his cock between them. As he began to thrust between them, she leaned her chin down so she could lick the head of his cock as it reached her mouth.

  
Between the tightness of her breasts and her mouth, he is soon on edge again. But he doesn’t want to cum this way. He wants to be in her pussy. He stops and climbs off of her. “Baby, I need to feel you. You ready for Daddy?”

  
“Please Daddy. I wanna feel your cock in me. Wanna make you feel good.”

  
He lies between her thighs and runs his cock up and down her pussy. Her legs are trembling. He knows this is hard for her. She has usually cum two or three times by now and yet she hasn’t ask him once. He slowly sinks into her wetness. She always feels so good. Once he is fully in, he waits. When she grabs onto his arms and run the fingers of her hand on the plates of his left arm, he knows she is ready. He starts slow, pulling out, almost all the way. Then slides back in. He continues this way for a while. Sometimes circling his hips, others just straight forward. He reaches down and rubs his finger in her juices. Bringing it to his mouth, he licks his finger.

  
“Mmmm, baby. You taste so sweet, better than any I’ve ever tasted."

 

She wants to cum so bad. Her orgasm is right there. Her toes are curling, she had tears rolling down her face, the feeling was so intense. But she knew that if she even asked, her Daddy would spank her ass. She bit her lip so hard she was afraid it was going to bleed. She hoped that Bucky would notice and have mercy on her.

 

Bucky looked at his baby and could see how frustrated she was. She had tears rolling down her face and he was convinced she was going to bite her lip through. He was so close again. He begins to slam into her faster and faster.

  
“That feel good little girl? My cock fill you up nice? You like Daddy fuckin' you nice and hard? I’m gonna, oh fuck, hhhnnnngggg!!!!!”

  
He collapsed onto the bed, careful to not land on Jessi. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her on her forehead. “You OK baby?”

  
“Frustrated Daddy,” she answers.

  
“I know baby girl, I know.”

  
He laid there for a bit and then got up and walked to the bathroom. He started the bath and put some lavender oil in. He walked back to the bed and looked over his baby doll. He wiped a few tears from her eyes.

  
“Doll, you did so good. I promise, I’ll take good care of you in the morning.”

  
“OK Daddy,” she replied.

  
He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom. He placed her into the bath and got in behind her. Turning the water off, he grabbed a washcloth and the bath gel and started to bathe her.

  
“I’m sorry I got all weird about you talking to Sam,” he started, as he washed her back. “I know that you wouldn’t cheat on me. The thing with him, me and Steve really has nothing to do with ours.”

  
“I’m the one who should be apologizing. I know you have an issue with Sam, and I should have never talked to you like that. It was wrong and I know better. I needed to just answer you and reassure you instead of disrespecting you. I’m so sorry James,” she replied, lowering her head.

  
He turned her around, as best he could, and placing his finger under her chin, lifted her face up.

  
“Doll, baby, look at me.”

  
When her eyes finally looked up at his, he continued. “It could have been handled better, it’s been dealt with and we move on, alright.” Jessi nodded. “Let’s get our bath done and get some sleep. I’m absolutely positive you will enjoy waking up in the morning,” he said with a wink. 


	3. Helping Daddy Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has just had a bad day. Jessi helps him relax.

The Quinjet finally lands on the helipad and the team exits. Bucky has had it with everybody right now. After dealing with Dr. Doom, Steve and Tony had got into some stupid argument about the best place for him. Tony felt that some of what he had done before he had gone “bad” was good and that like himself, maybe their was some good in him and Steve, well he felt that was like saying those Nazi scientists working for the US after the war. Bucky had spent the entire ride home trying to keep them from coming to blows and was just done for the day.

  
He had texted Jessi earlier so she knew to be home waiting for him. Since that one time she was late they hadn’t had any problems. He really needed to see his baby girl right now. She knew to help him relax better than anything else.

 

When Bucky walks into their apartment Jessi can’t help the groan comes out of her mouth. Seeing him in his tactical gear is so hot. All the black makes him look menacing, the only color on him is the silver of his arm. He still has his knives and guns on him, he keeps them in their apartment. She jumps up and runs over to him. She can tell by the look on his face that he has had a rough day. She knew right away what her Daddy needed.

  
Leaning up on her tiptoes she kisses him softly and wraps her arms around him. Leaning her head on his chest, she just stands there listening to his heartbeat. After a few minutes she leans back and looks up into his face. “Would Daddy like me to get his shower ready?” His eyebrow arches and he leans down, kisses the top of her head.

  
“That would be great Doll. You always know what I need.”

  
Jessi went into the bathroom and got the shower nice and hot. She turn the towel warmer on and went and sat on the bed so she could watch her Daddy take his tactical suit off.

 

Bucky stood in front of the closet. He was putting his guns and knives away, which always seemed to take longer than getting them out. He heard the shower start and then Jessi come into the bedroom. No matter how quiet she tried to be, he heard her. He finally put the last knife away and walked out to her. “Wanna give me a hand?” he asked her.

  
She got off the bed and stood in front of him. Together they unbuckled and unzipped him finally pulling his undershirt over his head. He pulled his pants and boxers off and stood there in all his glory. Jessi reached out and gave his dick a stroke. “Don’t start something, little girl, unless you’re getting in the shower with me to finish it.” He looked at her for a minute and when Jessi just stood there with her eyes down, biting her lip, he said “That’s what I thought,” and walked into the bathroom.

 

When he was finished and wrapped in a towel he walked back into their room. Jessi was patiently waiting for him. “Come ‘ere.”

  
She walked over and stood in front of him, hands behind her back. There was nothing like the feeling he got when she was so good for him.

  
“Jessi, safeword.”

  
Looking into his eyes, she answered “Red.”

  
He reached up with his left hand, running his finger across her lips “Good girl” and then pushes it into her mouth. She moans as she begins to suck on it, running her tongue over it. Because she had such a thing for his arm, Bucky had Tony add sensors to it so he could feel more. Now, feeling her tongue move over it, he was getting harder just from that.

  
“Come on Doll, get naked for Daddy now.”

  
She pulled her shirt over her head and he was surprised. She had no bra or panties on underneath it. He kept his face neutral as he walked around her, slapping her ass once and then pinching her nipple. She remained standing straight, but had started to bite her lip. “Spread those legs baby,” he told her. As soon as she did his hand was in between her thighs, his middle finger sliding in between her folds, finding her wet already for him.

  
“Oh Daddy”

  
“Baby you’re so wet for me. You need me to take care of you?”

  
“Yes please.”

  
He leaned down and began to nuzzle into her neck, licking and biting her. He wrapped his other hand around her waist, holding her to him. He could feel her legs start to give.

  
“Get up on the bed Baby.”

  
She climbed up and laid on her back. He walked into the closet and grabbed a few things. Setting them onto the bed, he kissed her, his tongue taking quick possession of her mouth. When he finally pulled back they were both gasping for breath.

  
Taking the rope he got out, he tied her hands together and then tied them to the headboard. He checked the ropes, making sure that he could fit one of his fingers in between and asked if it was too tight for her. “No Daddy” she answers.

 

Jessi felt Bucky walk around the bed and she lifted her head to see where he was. “Nuh-huh ,” he said. “No peeking.” He then put a blindfold over her eyes. She couldn’t hear him at all. Great, she thought. The world’s best assassin has her tied up and blindfolded. They had done this before, but it always kept her on edge.

  
She felt him pinching her nipples. He would pinch it and then roll it between his finger and thumb. After that he would lick it, and finally suck it into his mouth. She couldn’t help the moan that came of her mouth. After ‘torturing' one nipple, he switched sides and did the same to the other all the while grinding his hardness into her. He is relentless in playing with her breasts. He doesn’t just play with her nipples but he squeezes the globes and generally drives her mad with desire. She aches to run her fingers through his hair but damn him and him tying them up.

  
Finally he moves down her body, kissing his way down. “Open those legs for Daddy.” She spreads her legs and feels his fingers spread her lower lips. The coolness of his metal fingers pulled a moan from her. “Please” she begged.

  
“What baby? Tell me.”

  
“I want your fingers, please. “

  
As he slid the metal fingers in her, he told her “Well since you asked so nicely.” He then took her clit in his mouth and teased it with his tongue. Her hips began to come up off the bed and she felt his arm on her, holding her down. The warm feeling started and her toes curled. “I gotta cum. Oh my god, please,” she pleaded.

  
“Not yet, you can wait.”

  
“Please, Daddy, please.”

  
Bucky stopped what he was doing and smacked her clit. “I said wait.”

  
“Yes Sir,” she replied. Jessi could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She was so close, he played her body like a fine tuned piano and he knew exactly what to do to give both of them the most pleasure.

  
He continued playing with her clit and fingering her pussy. She was biting her lip so hard she was afraid she had actually drawn blood. When he pulled his fingers out of her, she was part way happy and part sad.

  
She felt his cock rubbing against her wetness and started pushing her body down to get closer to him. She wanted him to fill her, to be completely full of his hardness. He grabbed her legs and spread them wider. “Be still,” he told her.

Bucky lined his cock up to her pussy. Right as he thrusts into her wet pussy, he reaches above her and pulls the rope free from the head board. As he lets her adjust to him he quickly unties her wrists and removes the blindfold. “I wanna see your eyes as I fuck you baby. I wanna feel your nails. Cum whenever you feel like it.” he growls as he begins to pound into her. She grabs him, finally, digging her nails into his skin. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she holds on for the fucking he gives her. He is like a wild man tonight and she soon is cumming.

  
“That’s it baby. Cum for me.” Bucky leans down and bites into her neck, sucking a mark that she will probably have to cover for work. “I'm gonna, oh baby, I’m gonna”

  
Pulling out he strokes his cock a few times and cums all over his baby's tits with a loud groan. He collapses on the bed next to her. Jessi rolls over and lays on his chest, running her fingers up and down his body. After a few minutes he kisses her and gets up.

 

He walks into the bathroom and turns on the water for the bathtub. Getting the water to the right temperature, he adds some lavender oil. He gets a washcloth wet and brings it to the bedroom and cleans off Jessi. He tosses the washcloth towards the hamper and then picks her up, bridal style. He climbs into the tub and lays her in front of him. “How ya doing there Doll?” he asks her as he begins to wash her.

  
“I’m good,” she relies, leaning back against him.

  
After she is nice and clean Bucky gets her out of the tub and dries her off. He rubs some aloe into the red marks on her wrists from where she had pulled on the ropes and they climb into bed. Pulling the covers over the both of them, he pulls her to him. She snuggles into his chest.

  
“Wanna talk about it now?” she asks.

  
He tells her as much as he can. Jessi knows he can only tell her so much, but she is only concerned with what effects Bucky, she doesn’t care about the stuff she isn’t allowed to know. She figures that if she needs to know, he will tell her. When he finishes he tells her how glad he is that she just listens and is there for him.

  
“Where else would I be James? I love you. I will always love you.”

  
“I love you too Doll.”

 

 

 


	4. How Bucky Met His Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bucky can't find what he needs on his Starkpad he finds it and much more at the New York City Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a one shot and then turned into chapters. But for me I need a beginning of a relationship so that is what this chapter is. And most of my stories are slow burns so this chapter has no sex in it, but the hint of what their relationship is going to be in mentioned.

“Agh,” Bucky screamed and threw the Stark tablet across the room. Fortunately Tony had made the tablets strong enough to withstand Bruce hulking out while holding one and it didn’t break.

  
“Buck what’s the matter?” Steve asks him.

  
“This is supposed to be easier?” he answers sarcastically. “This is bullshit Steve. I can’t find what I want. I’m fucking out of here!” he yells as he storms out of Steve’s apartment.

  
As he rides the elevator down to the first floor of STARK Tower, he tries to calm down. He hates this. First the NAZIS, then the Russians and finally HYDRA took this from him, his past. He doesn’t remember hardly anything from the last 70 years. He barely remembers those he has killed, JFK and Tony's parents sure, but mostly nothing.

  
He exits the tower and soon finds himself in front of the New York City Library. But once he was inside he wasn’t sure where to start and he sure as hell wasn’t that comfortable asking anybody. “Well this was a fucked up idea” he thinks to himself. Right then he notices a dame looking at him. She is small, has long brown hair and green eyes. When she catches him looking at her she begins to walk over.

 

Jessi Grace is walking back from lunch when she notices a man just standing in front of the shelves of books looking lost. The look on his face, like he wants help but is afraid to ask, draws her to him. Normally she doesn’t deal with patrons, since she works in the back, but she can’t help herself.

  
“Hi, I can’t help but notice you seem like you might need some help. Is there anything I can do for you?” she asks.

  
“I don’t even know where to start, if you can even help me,” he tells her.  
“Why don’t you tell me what you need and we'll go from there. If I can’t help you, I will find somebody who can,” she answers.

  
He starts to explain what he wants. He is looking for major events over the past 70 years, starting in 1944. As he is telling her this she realizes that he is familiar to her. And the more he talks it comes to her. He is that assassin, the Winter Soldier. But he had turned himself in to the Avengers, well really to Captain America. Now he works with them. And he looks so lost and confused right now that she has absolutely no fear. She just wants to help him.

  
“I don’t work in that area,” she starts to tell him. He begins to worry his bottom lip then. She rushes to continue. “But I can help you. I need a break from what I have been doing. Why don’t you follow me and let’s get started.”  
She led him to a closed off area, available only to library employees, and soon they were in a room with a microfiche machine, file cabinets and a computer. Jessi sits at the computer and begins to search for the information Bucky is looking for.

  
As she pulls files for him they began to talk. The more they talk, the more comfortable they get with one another. Jessi starts to tell Bucky about her past. She grew up with a single mother, her father leaving them when she was very little. She always loved books and gravitated towards the library. It still didn’t fill that empty space in her that her father leaving left but it helped. She worked hard and got a scholarship to NYU. Becoming a librarian was her dream come true.

 

 

Bucky enjoys listening to her talk. He finds himself relaxing around her. And as she opens up about her past he finds himself wanting to make it up to her, make it so she never feels hurt again. But as she talks he notices something else about her, something that makes another part of him wake up. When she gets ready to say something that is a little personal she would begin to talk in a quieter voice. It reminded him of his sisters, when they would get in trouble, how they would revert to little girl talk to get out of it. But it had a very different effect on him. Especially after she had to show him how to use that machine.

  
When Jessi found the first of the microfiche files, Bucky had no idea what to do with it. As he sat in front of the machine, Jessi stood behind him and leaned over. “I’ve turned it on for you, so you don’t need to worry about that,” she began, her breath close to his ear. “So first thing you do is open this glass plate,” and she reached her arm around him to demonstrate. He swallowed hard because this was the closest he had been to a woman outside of Natalia and Pepper and that was just work. “Then you load the film this way,” she continued and he had to bite back a groan. Both of her arms were around him and she smelt so good, he couldn’t help but think she was doing this on purpose. As she continued the demonstration he tried to get his thoughts under control. “After it's set up, you close the glass plate. To advance it you press this button here,” she said, pointing to a button, “and to go back, press this one. If you want to print anything, just press the green button.” When she finally moved away, he had to reach down and adjust himself discreetly.

  
“I’m going to get some coffee, do you want a cup?” she asked him.

  
“No I’m good, Doll, thanks,” he replied.

  
When she left the room, he slammed his head on the desk. Damn he needed to get it together. From the little time they had spent together she had brought up feelings and desires that had been long buried. He remembers from before the fall, how he enjoyed sex, telling dames what he was going to do, being a little rough. How he enjoyed finding those girls that liked it when he would hold them down, leaving marks on them, bruises that he knew they had for days, bruises he knew they wore proudly. He wasn’t sure he could be as rough with a dame anymore. But something about this gal, she made him want to explore it again. She brought that desire out in him again, but even more he wanted to make her feel safe and babied. But he wonders if she would even want that. He shakes his head and looks at the words on the screen, what he _actually_ came here for.

 

Jessi stood outside the room, her back against the wall, and tried to get her breathing under control. She wasn’t one who believed in fate, but something about Bucky was different. The way he looked at her, like she was something special. He didn’t get upset when she rambled or the way she slipped into her quiet voice. Most men hated that about her. But he just smiled instead. And when she was showing him how to work the microfiche machine, she thought she actually heard him groan. She knows she almost did. Although why would somebody like him, handsome, strong, he is an Avenger now, want her, a mousy librarian? Stepping away from the wall she goes to get herself some coffee.

  
Over the next week Jessi is at work every day. She is actually a part-timer but because of Bucky she comes in on her days off. She doesn’t clock in, just waits for him and then they head to the archive room. He has started bringing her coffee every morning, sparing her the crappy stuff that they have in the break room. Most of the staff has figured out who she is helping and hasn’t said anything, mostly because she is always on top of her work and partly because when they head towards them Bucky gives them his best Winter Soldier scowl and they rush away. Until the day he isn’t in the room with her.

  
Bucky had left to get more coffee because he found out Jessi loves her Starbucks now and he really loved seeing her smile. And when he would ask if she wanted some she would look up at him through her eyelashes and bite her bottom lip and damn, he was a goner. He was walking down the hall when he heard Jessi talking with somebody and she was upset. He started walking faster because how dare they upset his girl. When he walked into the room they were working in he saw a man pointing his finger at her.

  
“…my area.”

  
“Now you listen here Sean, I don’t give a damn if this is your department or not. I am HELPING somebody and that is what we do here too, not just loan out books. And you go right ahead and talk to Mr. Lee about it. I spoke to him the very first day I started helping Bucky and he told me to use any thing I needed, in fact I could take all the time I needed in ANY DEPARTMENT I wanted. So if you have a complaint, go right ahead. I am sure the manager of the library will be _thrilled_ to listen to you after he gave me the ok himself,” he heard her tell Sean.

  
Bucky then put the coffees on the table and spoke up “Is there a problem Doll?”

  
“No there isn’t. Sean here is just leaving.”

  
“Um yeah I am,” Sean answered, looking at Bucky. He turned and walked out.

  
Bucky walked over to Jessi and pulled her into his arms. “You ok Doll?” He could feel her nod against him and he chuckled. “Remind me not to get you upset, alright.” He could feel her start to giggle and he continued to hold her for another few minutes before letting her go. He didn’t want to push it but feeling her in his arms was heaven.

  
That night as they left Bucky knew it was time. She had been looking at him more all day and he had the feeling she wanted this as much as he did.

  
“Doll, I really appreciate all you are doing for me. Let me take you to dinner. I won’t take no for an answer.”

  
Bucky watched as her breath caught with the command in his voice, as her eyes lowered and she softly answered him, “Yes Sir.”

  
“Good Girl,” he replied. As he watched her eyes cloud over with arousal, he took her hand in his, knowing he wasn’t going to let his baby girl go.

 

 


	5. Protective Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky walks in on a discussion between Jessi and her ex

Jessi was on a roll. Typing in all the information about the new books they had just received, setting up the barcodes and putting it all in the library system she was in her element. She is in a good mood today because Bucky sent her a message and said he should be home later tonight. Normally she needs to be home right after he tells her he is on his way, but since he knew they got a huge shipment of books in, he told her to stay at work today.

  
Her office door is open, which turns into a bad decision on her part when Sean walks in. They had a past, he was her ex, and he wanted her back.

  
“What can I do for you Sean? I really need to get out of here early today,” she told him.

  
“Why, you have a hot date tonight? I thought your criminal was out of town?”

  
“Sean! Bucky is NOT a criminal! And he is on his way home,” she snapped at him.

  
“Jessi, Jessi, Jessi. I don’t understand what you see in him. He IS A KILLER! Why don’t you see that? One day he is going to hurt you.”

  
“SEAN! Shut the fuck up! Just because I don’t want to be with your sorry ass again doesn’t mean I will put up with you talking down about Bucky! Do you know that the United Nations acquitted him of everything he did while under the control of the Nazis, the Russians and HYDRA? NO you didn’t. And he has the same immunity as the rest of the Avengers? No you didn’t know that either.”

  
“Come on sweetie. You know I wouldn’t hurt you. One day he is gonna slip back into that person again and its you that is going to pay. Just save yourself the pain and suffering and come back to me,” Sean told her.

  
“Oh hell no! Bucky hurt me? I don’t think so. You, on the other hand, already did, the entire time we were together. Told me I was stupid. Told me I was ugly. Told me I was ‘lucky' to have somebody like you who would put up with my stupidity. Leaving you was one of the smartest things I ever did. Bucky would…”

  
Before Jessi can even finish Bucky walks into her office. She had never seen the Winter Soldier persona before, there it was today. Even knowing that Bucky would never hurt her she was frightened by the look he was giving Sean. He ran his fingers over the knife on his thigh and walked straight up to Sean.

  
“You know, I think I’m a reasonable man, an understanding one. Not many fellas would be okay with their gals working with their exes. But this,” he waved his metal arm around her office, “ makes my girl happy. And when she's happy, I’m happy. But when I come here to see her, tired, dirty, right after dealing with assholes and I can hear, from down the hall, my girl, dealing with another assholes, I am really not happy.” As he says that, he pulls the knife he has been running his fingers over out of its sheath and starts to play with it. “Now I KNOW how you treated her. I know a lot about you.” Sean’s eyes begin to get bigger and bigger. “ I know all your secrets and I know all your fears. I will make your life hell if you don’t stay away from Jessi. Do we have an understanding?”

  
Sean nods his head. “If I hear of you bothering MY girl again, you will regret it,” he states, as he flexes his metal arm. The metal plates shift and Bucky slides the knife back into its sheath.

  
When Bucky turns around to face Jessi, all traces of the Winter Soldier are gone. “You okay Doll?” he asks her. As he comes around her desk, he pulls her into his arms. He can feel her nod as she answers him, whispering that she is fine. He holds he for a few minutes, kissing her on top of her head. “You ready to head home?”

  
“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” she answered.

 

They get off the elevator and walk into their apartment. They both walk into the bedroom and Bucky heads toward the closet to put his gear away. He heard Jessi walk up behind him and she waited for him to finish. He was very particular about putting his weapons away and she knew not to disturb him while he did it. When he was finally done he turned around to see a hopeful look on her face.

  
“What's up baby?”

  
“I know you really like to shower alone when you first get back, but please can I shower with you, Daddy?”

  
Damn it, he thought. The minute she called him Daddy it was all over, especially today. He hated washing all the blood and grime off with her right there but after showing that side of himself to her today, just a little bit, he could see why she needed the closeness.

  
“Alright, baby girl. Just this once,” he answered her, smacking her on the ass. “Now strip and get that shower ready for us.”

  
“Yes Daddy,” she replied, hurrying to their bathroom.

  
He peeled out of his tactical uniform a little faster than he originally had planned to and walked into the bathroom. There she stood, in the shower, ready and waiting for him, like the good girl she was. Damn he was so lucky to have her. Getting into the shower, he wrapped his arms around her and sighed. He knew he hadn’t ever done anything to deserve her, but he was sure glad he had her.

  
They make quick work of cleaning each other and as they dry off, Bucky gives her instructions, “When you finish in here, I want you on the bed, face up, hands at your side. Understood?”

  
“Yes Sir.”

  
She quickly finishes and scurries to the bed. He takes his time and when he comes into their bedroom she is laying just as he told her to. He crawls over her until he is face to face with her and says “Doll, who do you belong to?”

  
“You Daddy,” she replies.

  
“That’s right. And nobody is going to take you away from me,” he tells her.

  
He leans down and kisses her possessively, reminding her with his mouth, lips and tongue that she is his. He soon moves his way down to her neck, nipping and sucking marks into her skin, making a visible reminder to all that she is taken and to stay away. He pulls back to look at the marks and satisfied with them he calms some.

  
He resumes kissing her, but at a calmer pace. As he kisses down her body, she reaches for his hair, for something to hold onto. “No baby girl,” he tells her. “Stay still. Daddy wants to make love to you tonight. Just lay back and enjoy it.”

 

After he had wrung several orgasms out of her and a few out of himself, Jessi lay on Bucky's chest. She was almost asleep when he spoke up.

  
“Were you scared when I walked in today?”

  
“A little. I had never seen you like that before and it took me by surprise,” she tells him truthfully.

  
“You know I would never consciously hurt you, right?” She can hear the fear in his voice.

  
She rolls over to look into his eyes and caresses his cheek. “James, I know that, with all my heart. I wouldn’t be in this kind of relationship with you if I thought you would really hurt me. I trust you with my life. I love you.”

  
“I just want to make sure you know that. And that I will hurt anybody that causes you pain.”

  
“I know that too, babe.”

  
He started playing with her hair again and soon she was drifting off to sleep. The last thing she thought she heard was him telling her he loved her.

 


	6. Taking Care of His Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessi gets in a car accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a therapy chapter for me. I was in an accident last week and it was suggested I write to deal with it...and here ya go. No smut, just soft Bucky.

  1. 


Jessi is sitting in the back seat texting her friend Maddie.  She just finished a mandatory class for work, some computer thing, and she is tired and just wants to get home to Bucky. It was held at MoMA so she grabs a taxi instead of taking the subway.  She had just sent Maddie a text saying how silly it was that she needed to take this class since she had Tony back at the Tower, when she was thrown forward and then pulled back by her seatbelt.  The sound of crunching metal and breaking glass ringing in her ears and the sudden pain in her neck told her all she needed to know. 

As she starts to rub her neck, she realizes she needs to get a hold of Bucky.  Thinking about his reaction to the accident, it could go one of two ways, either he will have a Stark vehicle drive her everywhere from now on or he will have Tony take her everywhere in his suit.  Sighing to herself, she makes the call.

After a few minutes the police show up.  While a couple officers are gathering information, one asks Jessi if she needs to go to the hospital.  She tells him no, but when he asks if she's sure she says that her private doctor is one of the best doctors there is.  She can see the officer role his eyes but he doesn't argue.  He then asks for her information and when she gives her address as Avengers Tower he raises an eyebrow.  Jessi knows he must be thinking she really must have hit her head or something.  Its well known that only Avengers live there at the Tower and well, she isn't one.  Pepper has worked hard at keeping the private lives of most of them private, except for Tony (who refuses to listen), so to say that any of them have partners is a shock.  Jessi explains quietly to the officer that she lives with James Barnes, “yes sir that's him, yes the Winter Soldier” and the officer shuts up rather quickly.  Of all of the Avengers, he really doesn't want to upset him.   

 

Bucky cannot believe it.  He is in one of Stark’s vehicles driving as fast as he can to get to Jessi.  He would have taken one of the QuinJets but Steve just rolled his eyes when Bucky made the comment.  Never again.  If Jessi can't take a train or subway, she is going in a Stark vehicle.  Tony has them built to withstand just about anything seeing as they sometimes have to take them in the field and his baby needs protection.  

He pulls up to the accident scene and gets out of the SUV.  One of the officers looks at him, mouth open to tell him to move when he recognizing him.  He waves him through and Bucky spots his girl in the taxi talking with another officer.  Walking over, he tries to see how she looks but with her in the car still makes it hard.  When he finally reaches her, he breathes a sigh of relief to see no visible marks on her outside of the seat belt mark across her chest, where it pulled her back.

“Hey Doll, you alright?” he asks.

“I’m okay,” she replies.

He can hear the relief in her voice.  He feels so good, knowing he brings instant comfort to her just by being there.

The officer asks him a few questions about Jessi getting home, seeing a doctor and her availability for further questioning if needed.  Bucky assures the officer of all of that and finally is able to take his doll home.

 

When he has her in the car and they are headed back to the Tower, he reaches for her hand.  “Doll, tell me the truth, you ok?”

He heard her sniffle and glanced over.  Her lip quivered and he rubbed his thumb over her hand.

“It's ok Baby, we’ll be home in a bit.  Doctor Cho will check you over and then Daddy will take care of you.”

“Okay.”

 

They get to the Tower and immediately go see Dr. Cho.  She checks Jessi over, diagnosing her with a slight case of whiplash and seat belt burn.  She gives her some muscle relaxers and tells her to ice her neck and take a few days off from work.  Thanking her, Bucky finally takes Jessi up to their floor.

Picking her up, Bucky carries her to bed.  Placing her down gently, he kisses her on her head.  “Just stay here for now Doll.  I got everything under control.”  She nods her head and he walks out of the room.

He tells FRIDAY to start a bath, the water at a temperature just below hot.  He fixes her some tea and a small snack. Walking back into the room, he gives her the tea and snack and then goes into the bathroom.  He finds one of her bath bombs that she likes so much and tosses it into the bath.  He personally thinks they are silly but if it makes his girl happy, then that’s what she gets.  He starts to strip as he walks back into their room to get her.  “Come on Doll.  Time for your bath.”  He helps her up and helps her take her clothes off.  He climbs into the purple water first and helps her in next.  Sitting down, he pulls her close to his chest.  “Just relax.  I gotcha.”

This is the side nobody ever sees.  Although he doesn't remember it, he has read it and Steve has told him plenty of stories of how he would help Steve’s ma take care of him when he was sick.  How he would sit with Steve and read to him or just talk to him when Steve was fighting for another day to survive.  Now that Steve has the serum there is no need for that, but Jessi, he needs to care for his baby doll.  

He hates the marks on her chest, especially since he didn't put them there.  These are marks of pain, not marks that were put on in a scene, with love and care.  For the first ever he wishes she has the serum so she could heal faster.  He runs his hands up and down her arms as she lays her head on his chest.  Her eyes are closed and he can still feel the tension in her.  He wants her to try and relax but he knows it's the adrenaline from the accident.  He feels the same after a mission and it takes some time to come down.  They sit in the bath until the water turns chilly and he dries her off in a warm fluffy towel.  

 

Jessi is starting to feel the pain in her neck and upper back.  As she climbs into bed, Bucky is putting on some sweats.  She pulls the covers up and settles onto the pillows.  Bucky goes into the other room as she closes her eyes.  She just wants to rest.  It's been a long day and she wants it to be over already.  

“Jessi, sit up for me.”  

Bucky helps her up some and places some ice packs on her neck and shoulders.  He then gives her one of the pills. She feels him climb onto the bed and roll onto his side.  His arm comes to rest on her stomach.  She feels herself start to doze off when she hears he whispers in her ear “I’m gonna talk to Stark about being your transportation tomorrow.  No more cabs for you Doll.”

She starts to giggle and just replies “I love you James.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
